NaruSaku Part One: The One She Loved The Most Pt2
by willotaku9000
Summary: Naruto proposes to Sakura, and there's going to be a wedding! First chapter is rated M for lemons, but the other chapters should be T in nature.


Hello again, this is Part Two of my story series, and I would like to say again: I don't own Naruto. I just write these stories. I hope that people liked the first part and that they will enjoy the second part.

MAJOR WARNING! contains Lemons

Anyway, this does reference human anatomy, female to be exact, maybe some male anatomy, but mostly the mature content references female anatomy. But in a mostly non-pervy way, I use the real terms and names except where I specifically say otherwise, so if I'm going to describe a lovemaking scene, be warned, thank you. Thank you and enjoy my second story.

* * *

><p>Time frame: 6 months to the day Naruto returned home after being gone for 7 years<p>

Naruto Uzumaki sighed happily, lying down on his bed, which he shared (with glee and delight), with Sakura Haruno, the Love of his life. They had just had a wonderful time in bed together an hour ago and Naruto was thinking that maybe now was a good time to ask Sakura a very special question. He looked over at Sakura, who was resting beside him, the glow still on her face, her breathing finally slowing down and easing from their lovemaking that they had finished an hour ago, and Naruto knew she'd be wanting more in a moment. Turns out he was a great lover that always kept Sakura guessing as what they would try next, which made her love him more, although as a side effect, she was starting to lust for him more, he didn't seem to mind, it just worried him a little because they were starting to get close to making babies and he didn't want to have kids out of marriage, he felt that that particular tradition (having intercourse and conceiving a child together, if you want to get nitpicky), was best left to the sanctity of marriage, which Naruto felt Sakura would agree with him on. (She usually agreed with anything he wanted after just having amazing time of lovemaking like the one they just went through. Although with what Naruto intended to ask Sakura now, it would take more than amazing lovemaking for her to say yes.) Naruto looked over at Sakura and saw that Sakura was starting to give him _the look_. Which meant she had hearts for eyes, starring innocently at Naruto, then the lust began to show in her eyes, which meant that Naruto had better move fast or he wouldn't be able to ask her again for a long time.

"Um Sakura-chan, could you hang on a moment, I want to ask you something serious."

"Of course Love, anything you want." Sakura said with a sly smile as she sat up, allowing the covers to fall off her shoulders, revealing the handiwork of having a great lover as a boyfriend, the new curve of her breasts, and of her lower spine, which Naruto knew she was doing to make him forget anything but her and her luscious, sexy body.

"Not fair Sakura-chan, I honestly want to ask you a serious question, one that I've been wanting to ask you ever since that night you first kissed me on the lips, remember? It was the day I came home after 7 years, and I gave you that sapphire heart shaped necklace, which you never take off, except when we really get into it." _That_ brought Sakura's mind back to reality.

"Oh, r-really, Naruto-kun?" She wondered what it could be, he teased her breasts a little to make her giggle, kissed her on the lips, got up, put his boxers on, and went to get the secret item from his secret hiding place in the apartment that even Sakura didn't know about.

Naruto came back with a small object, Sakura blushed suddenly and hurriedly wrapped the covers around her. "You didn't seem to mind if your breasts were uncovered a moment ago, Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a giggle.

"Yeah, well if you're going to ask me what I think you're going to ask me, not having something covering them seems a little tacky Naruto-kun." Sakura said blushing more, Naruto smiled and sat back down on the bed. He handed the object to Sakura, who opened it and gasped, for inside the object was a 24k gold ring, with the shape of a lion running around it, its eyes rubies, and a 24k diamond in the middle. Sakura's eyes were as wide as saucers when Naruto asked: "Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?"

Sakura was at a loss for words, she was so surprised by the question her mind had gone blank. "W-What?" She managed to ask, which got a sigh from Naruto. He realized that he would have to ask twice, he had totally surprised her.

"I said: Sakura Haruno," he leaned closer, smiling, "Will you marry me?" Naruto was so close that their noses were almost touching. Sakura couldn't believe that Naruto was actually asking _her_ to marry _him_. Her heart was beating so fast, it like it was on a roller coaster. Naruto leaned back, sighed again, and scratched his head. "I guess I caught you way off guard, you're speechless." He chuckled nervously, he was beginning to worry about her. He looked into her eyes and suddenly realized what was wrong, he smiled. "Yes Sakura-chan, this _is_ real, I am asking _you_, the woman _I_ Love, to marry _me_."

This sunk into Sakura, which allowed her to do the only thing she could do, she squealed in happiness, glomped Naruto, and kissed him hard on the lips, slipping her tongue into his mouth a little and teased his tongue. Naruto happily kissed back, and after 30 seconds, they broke the kiss, and Sakura was able to put her answer into words: "Yes! Yes Naruto-kun! I will marry you!" She said happily and practically screamed to the heavens. Naruto laughed happily at Sakura's way of telling him her answer and kissed her on the lips again, using his hands to tease all the right places of her body, which he knew very well (After 6 months of sex, of course he's going to know exactly where the right places of her body to tease are), would drive her wild, Sakura wanted to give in to the pleasure so much, but she couldn't, not yet anyway, she had to tell the world that Naruto had asked her to marry him and she had said yes.

"N-Naruto-kun, p-please, let's w-wait until after we've t-Old p-people that we are n-Ow engaged."

"Aww, alright Sakura-chan, we'll wait until afterwards, but be prepared Love, THE only thing I'm going to hold back on this time is getting you pregnant." Naruto said with a sly smile. Sakura giggled _and_ blushed at the thought, she happily nodded in agreement, lavishing in the thought of what they would do that night.

Sakura got up and put her bra and panties back on, she normally didn't mind walking around their apartment naked, (she preferred it actually, at least, when she and Naruto were the only ones around.), but she felt that she should tell people the news in at least some kind of clothing, even though she was just going to call them. She got the phone and immediately called her two best friends: Ino and Hinata. Naruto could hear the squeals of happiness from the bedroom, even though Sakura was downstairs in the living room. He chuckled and was semi-surprised by his cell phone ringing, he answered and this is what he heard first: "! (multiple exclamation marks)" which he recognized as Ino's squeal of happiness and joy. After healing his bleeding eardrums, Naruto was able to hear the next voice:

"Naruto, you're lucky that you're not here in the same room with my wife, it's harder on the ears." Which was Chōji's way of saying: "Thanks a lot Naruto, I could be deaf now because of you."

"Sorry Chōji, I forgot how Ino got when she's really excited." Naruto said with a chuckle. Then he heard a third voice, which he had been expecting:

"Naruto this is such a drag, I blame you if I become deaf from all this squealing and screaming."

"Sorry Shikamaru."

"Anyway, I take it you asked _her_ the question?"

"Yep, and it's obvious how she answered." Naruto chuckled, "And no, we haven't gotten as far as figuring out a date yet, I just asked her after all." Naruto heard more squealing from downstairs, which meant Sakura had call every girl friend she had in the entire Leaf Village, which meant she had also called Tsunade. Naruto was really surprised at the sound of Tsunade's squeal, which oddly aroused him for some unknown reason. Of course, seeing that Sakura called every female friend she had, Naruto promptly received calls from every male friend in the entire Leaf Village, he even got two calls from the Sand Village. All this took most of the day and when it was over, Naruto and Sakura both collapsed on the bed and let out a big sigh of relief. They looked at each other, began to laugh and then they kissed each other on the lips. Then they began to tease each other's bodies, trying to see who would give into their lust first, it was an even tie, the both forced themselves against the other, lost in their lust and pleasure. That night it was a very good thing that Naruto was holding back on getting Sakura pregnant, otherwise she would have been _way_ pregnant before they were even married.

Sakura thought after that night, only one thing would give her more pleasure than what they did, and that would be actually getting pregnant. For non-sex related pleasure, Sakura knew that getting married to Naruto would be pure bliss. Naruto thought the same as Sakura on both counts, as in getting Sakura pregnant and marrying her, marriage first obviously. They rested peacefully that night, the glow never leaving their faces until the next morning. When they woke up, they kissed each other on the lips and then helped each other get dressed so that they could visit their friends and go shopping for their wedding. Naruto and Sakura met up with Shikamaru and Ino at the mall, Naruto and Shikamaru heading off to buy Naruto a tuxedo, Sakura and Ino heading off to buy flowers, decorations, and other things that would be needed at the wedding. Naruto and Shikamaru spent quite some time looking for the right suit for Naruto, none of the suits they found seemed to fit Naruto's personality.

"Man, I can't find anything that works for me as a single suit Shikamaru."

"Man this is such a drag Naruto. Why don't you try combining couple suits together to get one you like?"

"That's a great idea Shikamaru!"

Finally Naruto found some things he could combine to make his own suit. He decided to get a golden-orange suit and combine his sage coat with it so that he would have a really cool suit. Sakura and Ino found all the things they were looking for as well. Then around noon, the all decided to have lunch at Ichiraku Ramen, and discovered the rest of their friends waiting for then there. Naruto and Sakura got their ramen free, Old Ichiraku celebrating the happy news that his favorite customer and his favorite kunoichi were getting married. Naruto and Sakura couldn't stop blushing happily as they ate their ramen, Naruto ate 15 bowls, Sakura ate 20. Not even Chōji ate that much ramen this time. They all laughed happily as their eyes widened at Sakura's eating, she blushed more.

"Are you eating for two or three today Sakura?" Kiba asked jokingly, which made all the girls blush extremely hard, it even made Naruto blush extremely hard. "Whoa, what I say?" Kiba asked everyone.

"Idiot," Neji said, "Can't you tell that Naruto and Sakura are waiting until they're married to have children?" Kiba looked at Naruto's and Sakura's faces and realized what he did.

"Oh dang, Sorry guys, I didn't mean to embarrass you two."

"It's ok Kiba, you were just joking around, we understand." Sakura and Naruto said at the same time while smiling at each other with a secret look in their eyes. After lunch, Naruto and Sakura decided to go back home and rest from their day of shopping. When they got home and rested on the couch.

"Are we ready for this?

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! well, that was chapter 1 of Part two! Hope you enjoyed it and look forward to the next one! Please review and no flames. If you review I'll give you a cookie. See you later people!<p> 


End file.
